A New Love
by Enjolponine
Summary: This is a story about how Eponine, Enjolras, Cosette, and Marius continue their lives after the war. They have kids and their kids fall in love with each other. And yes i put myself in the story (im Eponine's daughter) :)


**So, I was home alone today when this came to me. Sorry this isn't really about Enjolras and Eponine that much but I hope you enjoy this one! And tell me if i should write** **more**.** :)**

The war was over. Peace belonged to France. Every single ami, including Eponine, was a survivor.

Enjolras finally admitted his love for Eponine and they were married months later. Eponine ran away from her parents and took her siblings Azelma and Gavroche with her so they could have a better life together. They all lived in Enjolras's house like a real family. Not long after they all got settled, their family grew.

Eponine had her first child. Miraculously, she was born with no complications which was rare. The baby looked just like her mother. She had brown eyes and dark brown, wavy hair. They decided her name would be Paige.

Paige Enjolras.

Paige was blessed with a healthy and easy life. She had her mother's looks but had her father's personality: intelligent, strong, and courageous. But she was also kind and caring. She loved everyone and everything she came across. Especially, her uncle, Gavroche and her aunt, Azelma.

Over the years, she blossomed and became one of the most beautiful girls Enjolras and Eponine have ever known. They raised her well and she was more mature than most of the children in Paris. She decided she would never marry and that love was stupid and pointless. Marriage would only add stress to her life.

April 22nd, the day Paige was born, came for the seventeenth time. It was the day she made up her mind about love. She decided she wanted it. It hit her like a slap in the face.

It was Eric Pontmercy who changed her. The son of Marius and Cosette. He was a mirror of her. Mature, kind, polite, intelligent and everything she could ask for. Who could have known that men can really act like that?

Enjolras never heard the end of it. Every day, Paige came home with a story or two about the boy. They would meet up in the park by her house where they first met and talk for hours. Eric was interested in theatre and liked to sing. That was what Paige loved too. He would ask her the most random questions. But she didn't mind. She thought he was perfect.

Eric loved her too. But he could never build up the courage to tell her. _She doesn't love me. _ _I'll never have a chance with her_ he thought. Paige couldn't tell him she loved him either. Every day before she would meet him at the park, she would promise herself today will be the day she'd tell him, but something stopped her every time. She thought he only saw her as a friend. If she told him, it could ruin their friendship.

But that's just what Eric wanted. He would fantasize about the girl every night before he went to sleep. She was always in his dreams and he was always in her dreams. There was another thing Eric couldn't tell her. The children at school made fun of him because they thought he was queer. Only because he likes acting and singing. If she ever knew, she might also think he's gay and not love him. He wasn't sure why he thought that. He wasn't really sure of anything with Paige.

He knew Paige would never really think that of him. But he didn't want to take any chances.

One day, everything was made clear to him. They were walking through the park as usual when some students from Eric's school ran into them. As expected, they teased him.

"Hey look, it's the gay kid!" one said.

"Ha-ha! It's the man lover!" a girl named Christine said.

"Why don't you sing to us queer boy!"

Eric wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, Paige was overcome with anger and attacked the kids, leaving scratches on the girl, Christine. They all backed away from her in fear.

"Don't ever come near us again." Paige hissed.

The kids ran away before she could even finish her sentence. Eric was awestruck.

"If they do anything else to you, tell me okay? I'll make sure they never walk again." She said before he could even thank her.

"Oh yeah, of course." He stuttered "Uh, thanks for that by the way."

"Ha, no problem! I can't believe they think you're gay anyway. They have some nerve to think that of you! I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again"

Eric sighed with relief as they walked on. At that moment, they loved each other even more.


End file.
